Cache cache de Saint Valentin
by Wizzette
Summary: OS Dumbledore décide de remettre au goût du jour une vielle tradition pour la Saint Valentin : les garçons célibataires doivent retrouver une fille cachée dans le chateau, fille qu'ils ne pourront plus quitter avant le 14 février, 20 heures. HPDM yaoi


Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Cette histoire contient une relation homosexuelle, slash, si vous n'aimez pas, vous lisez pas.

Cet OS a été pensé après avoir entendu parler de l'historique de la Saint Valentin (qui est d'ailleurs expliqué au début de l'OS) dans ma voiture.

Petite précision : dans cet OS Dumbledore est vivant, Voldemort a été vaincu l'année précédente, Harry et tous les autres personnes de son année sont en dernière année à Poudlard. Hermione et Drago sont préfets en chef et ont leur propre quartier.

Bonne lecture.

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes de ce texte sont disponibles sur mon LiveJounal : wizzette . livejournal 3935 . html

**Edit du 3 septembre 2010** : Le rating MA (Convient à un public adulte. Peut contenir langage obscène et scènes de sexe explicites.) est interdit sur ffnet. Cet OS ayant été un rating MA, je l'ai modifié pour qu'il soit un rating M (Ne convient pas aux enfants et adolescents de moins de 16 ans. Violence suggérée, langage susceptible de choquer, scènes de sexe non explicites.) qui est autorisé par ffnet.

* * *

Tout Poudlard était en effervescence. Nous étions le vendredi 12 février. La Saint Valentin avait lieu deux jours plus tard. Cette fête était attendue par tous les amoureux, tel que Ron et Hermione, qui sortaient ensemble depuis un peu moins d'un an. Cette célébration était beaucoup moins attendue par les célibataires qui devaient supporter de voir des personnes s'embrasser ou entendre des « je t'aime » toutes les cinq minutes.

C'est pour ces derniers et aussi pour essayer de rapprocher les maisons que Dumbledore se leva le soir alors que le repas commençait à être servi :

"Bonsoir mes cher élèves. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que dimanche a lieu la Saint Valentin. Savez vous que le 14 février n'a pas toujours été la fête des amoureux ? Le directeur avait les yeux pétillants de malice en regardant les regards éberlués de ses étudiants ne le croyant visiblement pas et se demandaient ce que leur principal avait encore eu comme idée farfelue. Et oui, le jour de la Saint Valentin a longtemps été célébré chez les moldus comme la fête des célibataires.

Le 14 février, les jeunes filles célibataires se dispersaient aux alentours de leur village et se cachaient en attendant que les jeunes garçons célibataires les trouvent. À l'issue de ce cache cache géant, les couples devaient se marier dans l'année. Cette fête permettait donc de développer la démographie de l'époque et stimuler l'expansion des villages. Avant le moyen âge, la Saint Valentin était donc plus associé avec l'amour physique que l'amour romantique."

Les élèves écoutaient attentivement leur directeur, n'arrivant pas à croire que la Saint Valentin avait été un jour le jour des célibataires, au lieu de celui des amoureux.

"Par la suite, cette tradition fût abandonnée au profit de celle que vous connaissez aujourd'hui." Les étudiants attendaient patiemment la suite. "J'ai décidé de remettre cette tradition au goût du jour. Demain matin à 10 heure, je jetterai un sort sur tout le collège. Les filles célibataires devront être cachées quelques part dans la superficie de Poudlard et les garçons célibataires pourront se mettre à chercher après une demoiselle. Lorsque vous en aurait aperçut une, vous ne pourrez plus vous éloigner d'elle à moins de dix mètres, et ceux jusqu'à dimanche vingt heures. Vous devrez donc passer votre journée de Saint Valentin avec cette personne quelques soit sa maison. Les dortoirs seront, bien sûr, fermés afin que personnes ne puissent se cacher à l'intérieur. La grande salle sera transformée samedi soir, pour l'occasion, en dortoir géant. Pour les personnes déjà en couples, rien ne changera de d'habitude. Je vais vous laisser manger tranquillement. Bon appétit."

Un brouhaha impossible suivit cette annonce dans la grand salle. Tout le monde avouait avec qui ils souhaitaient se retrouver ou au contraire avec qui ils ne voulaient surtout pas être. Hermione était insensible à la nouvelle, ayant toujours trouvé que cette fête était trop commerciale. Ron par contre était content de pouvoir passer la journée avec sa chérie, mais ne serait pas touché par le sort de Dumbledore. Par contre, Harry n'était pas très enjoué, étant célibataire, il pouvait tomber avec n'importe quelle fille. Déjà que les filles ne lui faisaient aucun effet d'habitude. Il s'était en effet découvert des tendances homosexuelles l'année précédente, après l'échec de sa relation avec Ginny et Cho. Devoir passer un week end avec l'une des nombreuses filles glousseuses qui lui courraient après ne le rendait pas heureux. Il mangea donc son repas d'une humeur morose et les regards que lui lançaient certaines filles ne l'aidaient pas à le rassurer. Où Dumbledore avait-il encore trouvé cette idée saugrenue ?

Contrairement à Harry, certaines personnes étaient contente de cette initiative. Tel que Ginny qui regardait son petit ami officieux depuis deux mois avec un air de dire "Voilà une bonne occasion pour dire à tous que nous sommes ensemble." Depuis quelques temps, ils avaient tous les deux voulut l'annoncer à leurs amis, mais ils ne faisaient que reporter cette déclaration à cause du frère de la jeune Weasley, qui n'approuvait généralement pas les relations amoureuses de sa sœur.

Certains, surtout du côté des serpentards, cherchaient un moyen d'échapper à cette "idée stupide". Drago Malefoy, gay officiel de Poudlard, n'ayant pas envie de se retrouver avec une de ces pimbêches qui ne comprenaient pas qu'elles ne l'intéresseraient jamais demanda à sa meilleure amie, Pansy Parkinson, de rester avec lui. Celle ci s'excusa en avouant qu'elle était avec Blaise Zabini, et qu'ils comptaient lui dire ce week end. Il comprit ainsi pourquoi la fille avait arrêté de le harceler pour qu'il sorte avec elle. Le garçon se résilia donc à éviter toute la population féminine de l'école durant les deux jours suivant.

La soirée se déroula dans l'euphorie d'être le lendemain.

.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se levèrent tôt pour un samedi, le 13 février. Harry avait convaincu ses amis de prendre leur petit déjeuner à 8h30, avant tout le monde, afin de pouvoir se cacher rapidement de toutes les furies qui lui courreraient après durant la journée. Ils avaient prévu de passer la journée dans une salle désaffectée du dernier étage du château. La neige n'ayant pas fondu dehors, ils ne pouvaient pas s'y réfugier. Ils avaient emporté avec eux la carte du maraudeurs et la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Ginny avait prévu de les rejoindre avec son petit ami, malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait pas voulu préciser son prénom. Ron était prêt à tuer le garçon osant sortir avec sa petite sœur et émettait beaucoup de suppositions sur son identité en priant pour que ce ne soit pas un serpentard.

Quel ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'ils découvrirent qu'ils n'étaient pas les premiers à franchir les portes de la grande salle. En effet, trois Gryffondors plus jeunes qu'eux, une dizaine de filles de Serdaigles, quatre Poufsouffles et Drago Malefoy, seul Serpentard, étaient déjà attablés en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Une fois leur repas terminé, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle qu'ils avaient remarqué pour se cacher. La pièce était assez petite. Elle était composée de trois rangées de quatre tables doubles et d'un bureau placé sur une petite estrade. La poussière, qui semblait s'être accumulée là depuis des siècles, disparut d'un coup de baguette. Ils avaient apportés différents jeux tel que les cartes explosives ou les échecs et des livres afin de faire leurs devoirs pour passer le temps. La carte du maraudeurs indiquait l'emplacement des nombreuses filles qui s'était cachée, soit seul ou par petit groupe. Certaines étaient apparemment dans des armoires. Plusieurs n'avaient pas daigné participer et attendaient que des garçons sortent de la grande salle dans le hall. D'autres s'étaient placées à des endroits stratégiques afin de se faire voir par le garçon de leur rêve.

Ginny les rejoignit accompagné de Neville à 10h22. Celui ci était le petit ami de la jeune fille. Ils subirent un interrogatoire en règle mais n'acceptèrent de révéler juste qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis un peu moins de deux mois. Ron ronchonna qu'il aurait préféré être averti avant mais préférait que ce soit Neville au lieu d'un Serpentard ou quelqu'un qu'ils n'aimaient pas. Le regard de sa sœur l'empêcha de faire plus de commentaire.

À 11h13, Luna Lovergood ouvrit la porte et entra en chantant une chanson inconnu de tous. "C'est ici que vous vous cachez. L'école est déserte, je n'ai croisé personne depuis ce matin, même en allant déjeuner. Qu'est ce que vous faites ?"

Tous la regardèrent les yeux grands ouverts. Ginny lui rappela l'idée de Dumbledore que la jeune fille avait oubliée et lui expliqua qu'ils étaient tous dans cette salle afin qu'Harry ne doivent pas passer son weekend avec une fille. À ce moment là, ses yeux passèrent de Harry à Luna :

"Luna, es tu célibataire ?

- Bien sur, tous les garçons me prennent pour une folle," s'étonna la fille de la question.

Ginny demanda à son amie de s'éloigner de dix mètres d'Harry. Chose qu'elle réussit à faire sans problème, si ce n'est qu'elle dut sortir dans le couloir. Hermione en conclut que le sort n'avait pas touché Harry et Luna, tout en supposant que c'était parce que le garçon était homosexuel, les filles ne lui faisait aucun effet.

À midi, de nombreuses filles avaient été sortis de leur cachette. Lavande et Parvati mangeaient en compagnie de Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle. Colin Crivey avec Padma Patil. Michaël Corner avec Romilda Vane. Goldstein Anthony avec Hannah Abbot. Terry Boot avec Daphné Greengrass.

Le groupe caché dans la salle désaffectée du dernier étage commençait à avoir faim. Ils avaient passé la matinée à jouer à des jeux tel que la bataille explosives et les échecs sorciers. Ils mangèrent les sandwichs qu'ils avaient été chercher le matin même aux cuisines.

L'après midi passa lentement. Tous firent leurs devoirs avec plus ou moins d'entrain. Harry, Ron et Neville commencèrent celui de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Ginny et Luna celui de métamorphose pendant qu'Hermione lisait un livre sur la formation de médicomage pour sa culture personnelle. Le calme régna toute l'après midi dans la petite pièce.

À 19h, le petit groupe arrêta de travailler afin de dîner avec les restes du repas du midi.

Harry en avait marre d'être enfermé dans la salle désaffectée qu'ils occupaient depuis le matin. Il décida de sortir faire un tour jusqu'aux cuisines afin d'aller chercher à manger pour le lendemain matin. Hermione avait longtemps disserté sur le fait qu'il ne devait pas sortir afin d'être sûr de ne pas être obligé de passer la saint Valentin avec une fille qu'il n'aimait pas. Ron argumenta que le sort n'avait pas fonctionné avec Luna. Neville ajouta que même si c'était une soirée spéciale, il était 21h30, le couvre feu était donc dépassé. Plus personne ne trainait dans les couloirs à cette heure là. Ginny conclut qu'avec la carte du maraudeur et la cape d'invisibilité, il ne risquait rien. Ron et Hermione décidèrent à l'accompagner.

Ginny, Neville et Luna métamorphosaient des tables en lits afin de passer la nuit dans la pièce vu qu'ils ne voulaient pas dormir dans la grande salle avec tout le monde. Là bas, le directeur avait fait amener tous les lits des étudiants par les elfes après le repas. Il y avait huit rangées de matelas collés les uns aux autres au ras du sol.

Grâce à la carte du maraudeur, Harry, Ron et Hermione purent éviter Rusard et Miss teigne jusqu'aux cuisines. Harry était sous sa cape pendant que Ron et Hermione marchaient juste à coté de lui, la cape étant trop petite pour tous les recouvrir. Mais alors qu'ils pensaient ne plus rencontrer personne, ils aperçurent Drago Malefoy sortirent du tableau représentant une coupe de fruit. Il paraissait aussi surpris qu'eux de les voir ici. Ils ne l'avaient pas repéré sur la carte en compagnie de tous les noms d'elfes.

"Weasley et Granger, savez vous que le couvre feu est dépassé ? Mais comme d'habitude vous ne pouvez pas résister à briser le règlement. La seule chose qui m'étonne est que Potter n'est pas avec vous." Malefoy avait rejoint leur camps un peu avant la bataille final après la mort de ses parents. Ils n'étaient pas devenu amis mais savaient maintenant se parler sans en venir aux mains, ils s'appelaient quand même par leur nom de famille et s'envoyaient des pics. Ils ne pouvaient pas changer une vielle habitude du jour au lendemain.

"Tu te trompes Malefoy, je suis là. C'est juste que tu ne sais pas ouvrir tes yeux correctement. Et tu peux parler de respect du règlement, tu ne le respectes pas plus que nous, répliqua Harry en enlevant sa cape d'invisibilité.

- Potter, je vois que l'expression jamais deux sans trois fonctionne toujours. Bon, c'est pas tout mais moi je vais manger dans ma chambre. À plus tard, salua t-il d'une voix trainante

- Il me semblait que tous les dortoirs étaient fermés.

- Ne me dis pas, Granger, que tu n'as pas remarqué que nos quartiers étaient restés ouverts, ceux des préfets en chef. Où avez vous passé la journée ? Je vois que Potter n'a personne collé au basque, vous avez donc dû bien vous cacher.

- Nous sommes restés toute la journée dans une salle afin que personne ne puisse nous trouver."

Drago les laissa faire ce qu'ils souhaitaient faire tranquillement. Mais avant d'arriver au tournant du couloir, il se sentit tirer en arrière et tomba sur son postérieur en même temps qu'Harry était obligé d'avancer d'un pas.

"Alors Malefoy, tu ne sais plus tenir sur tes jambes, commenta Ron alors que le blond se relevait le plus dignement possible.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Weasley.

Alors qu'il faisait un pas ce fut autour d'Harry de tomber en avant cette fois ci.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ! ronchonna le garçon.

- Malefoy, tu es bien gay ?

- En quoi ma sexualité te concerne, Granger, mais pour répondre à ta question, toute l'école est au courant, ce n'est pas nouveau.

- Il y a que Harry aussi est homosexuel. Le brun la foudroya du regard, peu de monde le savait, si sa meilleure amie commençait à divulguer ses secrets, demain toute l'école serait au courant. Je pense que le sort de Dumbledore vient d'agir sur vous, vous allez devoir rester ensemble jusqu'à demain soir."

Les "Quoi !" résonnèrent dans le couloir suite à cette annonce. Harry ne revenait pas du fait qu'il soit lié pendant plus d'une journée à son ancien ennemi. Drago n'arrivait pas à digérer les deux informations qu'il venaient d'apprendre et Ron essayait d'imaginer Harry et Malefoy se supportant pendant une journée. Ils mirent une bonne minute à accepter l'idée. Drago refusa tout net de dormir dans la salle où le petit groupe avait élu domicile. Il accepta néanmoins de les prévenir.

En arrivant dans leur salle, Luna était sortie. Elle avait décidé de dormir dans la grande salle en compagnie des autres malgré le risque qu'elle croise un garçon célibataire qu'elle ne pourrait plus quitter. Ron et Hermione décidèrent de passer la nuit dans la chambre de préfète en chef de la jeune fille laissant ainsi Ginny et Neville seul dans la salle. Ceux ci avaient souhaité bonne chance à leur ami pour supporter Malefoy et compatissaient sur son sort. Ron n'était pas heureux de cet arangement.

C'est ainsi que Ron, Hermione, Harry et Drago se dirigèrent vers les appartements des préfets en chef. Le serpentard ne voulant pas supporter son analogue féminine se dirigea vers sa chambre pendant que la Gryffondor montait vers la sienne après un raide au revoir à son ami. Ils avaient une salle commune composée de deux bureaux en chaîne et une table de la même matière ainsi qu'un fauteuil en cuir noir. La pièce était assez petite avec une tapisserie blanche. Elle avait, en plus de celle permettant de sortir, trois portes : une pour les appartements du garçon, une pour ceux de la fille et une pour le toilette. Harry et Ron étaient déjà venus à de nombreuse reprises dans cette salle afin de rendre visite à leur amie.

Harry n'eut pas d'autre choix que de suivre Drago jusqu'à sa chambre. Celle ci était petite mais suffisamment grande pour héberger une personne seule, mesurant cinq mètres sur sept.

Pendant que le propriétaire des lieux mangeait son sandwich, l'invité détaillait la pièce : elle était identique à celle d'Hermione sauf que le rouge était remplacé par du vert. Un lit était disposé le long du mur à coté d'une table de nuit. Un bureau était dans le coin opposé auprès d'une porte menant à une salle de bain composée d'une douche et d'un lavabo, il y avait aussi une étagère et une armoire.

Malefoy s'était installé sur la chaise auprès du bureau. :

"Alors comme ça tu es gay. Que vont dire tes groupies et tes fans en l'apprenant ? Jubila t-il, heureux du scoop qu'il venait d'obtenir.

- Et alors, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire et tu as intérêt de te taire.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas aller pleurer dans les robes de Dumbledore. Harry s'était installé sur le bord du lit, n'ayant aucun autre endroit pour s'asseoir. Comment t'es tu rendu compte que tu était gay ?

- Bon Malefoy, je te pose des questions, moi ? Non alors nous allons attendre bien tranquillement que le sort se lève demain et tu auras oublié ce que tu as appris aujourd'hui.

- Et tu crois que parce que tu m'as demandé d'oublier, je vais le faire sans rien en échange. Un sourire vicieux étirait les lèvres du serpentard.

- Bon, que veux tu en échange, qu'on en finissent, soupira lasse le griffondor.

- Te souviens tu de ce qu'a dit Dumbledore hier soir ?

- Il a proposé ce cache cache débile.

- À part ça. Sur l'historique de la fête ?"

Devant l'air interrogateur du brun, Drago expliqua en se dirigeant vers le lit où était Harry :

"au début la saint Valentin était une fête associé à l'amour physique au lieu de l'amour romantique."

Comprenant où voulait en venir le blond, Harry recula d'un bond, la bouche grande ouverte, mais étant installé sur le lit il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin.

"Mais tu n'es pas bien dans ta tête, toi" s'exclama t-il choqué

Il essaya de se reculer mais le serpentard fut plus rapide que lui et l'empoigna par sa cravate afin de l'attirer à lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur celle de l'autre garçon qui se débattait. Il le fit s'allonger en arrière sur le lit et emprisonna ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Il exerça une pression plus importante sur les lèvres du brun et tenta de faire entrer sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre. Celui ci lui refusa d'abord l'entrée mais finit par ouvrir sa bouche lorsqu'une main du blond passa sous sa chemise. Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent et dansèrent un ballet. À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Drago se leva en laissant un Harry tout chamboulé sur le lit après un "Je vais prendre ma douche". Les baisers qu'il avait reçu de Dean et Seamus, ses ex, n'avaient rien à voir avec celui qu'il venait de recevoir.

Harry repris ses esprits alors qu'il entendait l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Il était seul dans la chambre du préfet en chef. Que pouvait-il faire en attendant le blond et quelle heure était-il ? Il avait oublié sa montre ce matin dans son dortoir.

Drago devait bien avoir une horloge quelque part. Il se leva afin de regarder sur son bureau. Là, il trouva son livre de potion avec un parchemin. Le garçon avait déjà commencé son travail à rendre pour le mardi suivant. Aucune trace de montre. En ouvrant les tiroirs, il ne découvrit que des plumes et des parchemins. Ses autres livres étaient rangés correctement par matière et ordre alphabétique sur une étagère. Une armoire comprenait les nombreux vêtements du propriétaire des lieux.

Il devait bien avoir quelques chose pour lui indiquer l'heure. Il se dirigea vers le dernier meuble de la pièce : la table de nuit. Un conte sorcier était présent avec une lampe de chevet sur le dessus du meuble, en dessous de nombreuses revues de Quidditch était entassées. Il ouvrit le tiroir et découvrit une dizaine de sachets blancs, Harry reconnut pour en avoir utilisé lors de ses précédents rapports des préservatifs. Il avait aussi plusieurs contenants dont un tube noir qu'il prit afin de voir de quoi il s'agissait : "Une sauce au chocolat au lait comestible, de qualité supérieur, dédiée aux amoureux de la peinture sur corps."

En comprenant ce que c'était, Harry rougit violemment et releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir sur un Drago Malefoy vêtu uniquement d'un bas de pyjama noir laissant son torse musclé à la vue de tous :

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Oh, un fin sourire coquin étira ses lèvres, je vois que tu es intéressé par le produit que j'ai reçu la semaine dernière. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de l'expérimenter, nous pouvons le tester ensemble si tu veux." Il avait murmuré les derniers mots à l'oreille du brun. Sa couleur de peau rivalisait maintenant avec celle de la tomate. Et il avait complètement oublié ce qu'il cherchait au début.

À part Seamus et Dean, il n'avait eu aucune autre relation et il avait rompu avec le dernier lorsqu'il avait comprit que celui ci était attiré par le premier, il y a trois mois. Avant de rentrer dans la chambre, il était déjà en manque de sexe et avait envie d'avoir un rapport sexuel, mais la frustration et la présentation de piment pour l'acte n'était pas une raison pour coucher avec son ancien ennemi. Il se précipita donc vers la salle de bain en poussant son camarade afin de pouvoir prendre lui aussi sa douche.

.

Trente minutes plus tard, le brun sorti vêtu de son caleçon et d'une serviette : "Je n'ai pas de pyjama, tu n'en as pas un à me prêter pour la nuit ? Ses affaires étaient restées dans son dortoir.

Il repéra que, pendant qu'il faisait sa toilette, le blond avait installé un matelas au pied du sien.

- Explique moi pourquoi je te prêterai un de mes pyjama. Il était installé sur son lit, une jambe pliée au dessus de l'autre, en légère rotation en train de lire un magasine.

- Parce que je te l'ai demandé

- Et moi je t'ai demandé autre chose, as-tu accepté ?" Questionna le blond avec un petit sourire moqueur, jouissant de la gène de l'autre.

Pendant qu'il prenait sa douche, le brun avait réfléchi à ce qui convenait le mieux de faire. Malefoy attendait de lui du sexe et rien que du sexe et il fallait avouer qu'il était plutôt pas mal physiquement. Lui, avec Dean et Seamus, n'avait pas attendu d'être amoureux, ils avaient toujours été de simple ami malgré un moment où il avait eu une attirance physique et l'envie d'expérimenter certaines choses. Et d'après Seamus, qui avait eu quelques relations avec Drago avant de se mettre avec son petit ami actuel, le blond prenait soin de ses partenaires. S'il considérait que la population gay s'élevait entre quatre et dix pour cent et qu'ils étaient à peu prés cinquante garçons à partir de la cinquième année, il y aurait dans ces année là entre deux et cinq gays et il en connaissait déjà quatre. Il avait donc peu de chance de trouver un petit ami avant de quitter Poudlard, soit cinq mois. Il pouvait donc avoir une relation avec le blond durant cette période et le lâcher par la suite, si tous les deux ne voulaient que du sexe.

Harry s'avança vers l'autre garçon. Il avait laissé tomber sa serviette sur le sol et chuchota à l'oreille du blond :

"Que m'as tu demandé ? Il profita de la proximité qu'il avait pour lui mordiller doucement son lobe.

Même si Malefoy était surpris, il n'en montra rien : Qu'est ce que tu fais Potter ?

- J'ai décidé d'accepter ta demande," fut la réponse suavement prononcée.

Là, le serpentard n'arriva pas à masquer sa surprise. Potter venait bien d'accepter de coucher avec lui, Drago Malefoy, son pire ennemi. Où était passé le Potter qui était là avant de prendre sa douche et qui le repoussait ? Il avait voulu s'amuser avec lui, se moquer de son caractère prude. Même si ça ne le dérangeait pas, il n'avait pas voulu coucher, mais bon il fallait dire que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir une relation avec un homme, depuis que Seamus, avec qui il couchait régulièrement s'était mis avec Dean. Les gays ne courraient pas les couloirs à Poudlard. Un peu d'exercice physique ne lui ferait pas de mal et il était curieux de voir ce que valait Potter au lit.

Celui ci le tira de ses pensées : "Mais je mets une condition : rien de ce qui se passe dans cette chambre ne doit sortir d'ici.

Le blond acquiesçât et rajouta : il n'y a que du sexe entre nous et c'est l'histoire de cette soirée."

Semblant d'accord, le brun s'assit sur le bord du lit et commença à embrasser les lèvres de l'autre garçon, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que celui ci réponde au baiser qui devient vite fiévreux, il y avait un goût sucré dont ils ignoraient la provenance, leurs langues jouaient ensemble à l'intérieur de leur bouche pendant que les mains caressaient le haut du dos de l'autre. Bien vite, les carresses s'intensifièrent et ils oublièrent où ils se trouvaient pour se consentrer sur leur partenaires.

"Tu te débrouille plutôt bien pour quelqu'un aussi prude que toi", finit par avouer, une minute après que leur ébat fut terminé, Drago. Venant de lui c'était un véritable compliment. Il attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort : 00h04. "Bon il est minuit passé. Je voudrai bien dormir Potter, je me suis levé tôt ce matin, bonne nuit.

Harry se remettait doucement de la jouissance qu'il venait de subir : c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas de horloge !

- Potter, nous sommes dans le monde de la magie. Il existe des sortilèges pour savoir l'heure."

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que le blond s'était endormi avec sa tête sur le torse du brun. Si celui ci bougeait, il réveillerai son amant. Il décida de jeter un sortilège afin de remonter sur lui les draps et couverture et rejoignit les bras de Morphée quelques secondes plus tard.

.

Drago fut le premier à se réveiller, son oreiller était plus moelleux que d'habitude. Ce fut lorsque cet même oreiller bougea un peu qu'il remarqua que ce n'était pas un coussin, mais Harry Potter, il lui fallut encore un instant pour se rappeler tout ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il regarda l'heure : 4h39. Il avait encore le temps de dormir, il s'occupera de Potter plus tard, et pourquoi était-il dans son lit et non sur le matelas qu'il avait installé la veille ? il récupéra une position correct. Normal qu'il se soit réveillé, son corps formait un angle à quatre vingt dix degrés. Il mit peu de temps avant de rejoindre une nouvelle fois le pays des rêves.

Sept heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla. Il avait froid. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne reconnu pas l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Il lui fallut un peu moins d'une minute pour que la journée de la veille et le cache cache de Dumbledore lui revienne en mémoire. Normal qu'il ait froid, la personne partageant son lit avait toutes les couvertures autour d'elle.

Bien décidé à dormir encore un peu, malgré l'heure déjà tardive, il tira un coup sec sur l'étoffe, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Drago étant complément enroulé dedans tomba hors du lit en provoquant un grand bruit de chute :

"POTTER ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'expulses hors de MON lit ? Dire que le blond était en colère de s'être fait réveiller de cette manière était un euphémisme.

- Tu prenais toutes les couvertures, arriva à articuler Harry sans éclater de rire devant un Drago nu hors de lui dont ses cheveux habituellement si bien coiffés étaient en bataille. Mais par contre, son envie de rire se coupa aussitôt lorsque le blond déclara sérieusement : Tu m'as cassé le dos, tout ça parce que j'avais un peu plus de couverture que toi en mimant une grimace de douleur et en se tenant l'endroit où il disait avoir mal en se relevant.

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu peux l'être, tu m'as ruiné le dos. Ça t'arrive souvent de virer les gens du lit comme cela et je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas dormi sur ton matelas ?

- Hier soir, tu t'es endormi et si je bougeais je t'aurai réveillé.

- J'aurai mieux préféré que tu me réveilles hier soir que de cette façon ce matin.

- Bon ça va Malefoy, fait pas ta chochotte. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour m'excuser ?

- Déjà Potter, sache que je ne suis pas une chochotte. Et pour te pardonner, je veux que tu me fasses un massage." Il s'était dirigé vers la table de nuit et avait sorti un tube bleu.

Le brun essayait d'enregistrer les données des derniers évènements qui venait de se produire : il avait, sans le faire exprès, viré Drago du lit. Ce dernier s'était apparemment fait mal au dos et il lui demandait de lui faire un massage pour se faire pardonner. Il revint au moment présent lorsque Drago Malefoy lui tendit une crème. Il l'attrapa et avisa que le blond s'était couché sur le ventre à la place qu'il avait occupé cette nuit. Voyant qu'il ne renoncerait pas, il versa un peu de crème dans sa paume et commença à l'étaler sur le dos nu du garçon.

"Potter, je te demande un massage, pas de me mettre n'importe comment de la pommade du bout du doigt, tu étais moins prude que ça hier soir."

Blessé dans son amour propre qu'on lui dise qu'il ne savait pas masser et qu'il était prude, il s'installa, les jambes de chaque coté du dos du blond. Il se pencha en avant et remit un peu de crème sur ses mains, il les posa sur les épaules du serpentard et commença à faire de petit cercle dessus. Le massé ferma les yeux et se détendit. Le masseur le sentit et continua ses petites caresses en descendant lentement en circulaire jusqu'au haut des fesses qu'il ne fit qu'effleurer provoquant une râle de bien être, il remonta en suivant la ligne creuse des vertèbres ce qui déclencha un petit bruit de mécontentement.

Le gryffondor réitéra plusieurs fois la même manœuvre jusqu'au : "Potter, arrête ça tout de suite !", alors sans s'occuper des plaintes de son partenaire, il déposa ses lèvres partout sur le dos du serpentard. Ils étaient tous les deux excités.

Le blond se retourna brusquement et se plaça au dessus du brun, ils échangèrent un baiser enflammé. Le premier descendit dans une lente torture en s'attardant sur les points sensibles jusqu'au bas du ventre du deuxième en embrassant, léchant et suçant tout sur son passage. Harry articula quand même :

"Tu n'avais pas mal au dos. Ce à quoi Malefoy répondit : et non, je voulais juste un massage" moqueur.

Le serpentard déposa des baisers le long des cuisses de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur en faisant bien attention de ne pas toucher la verge bien dressée du gryffondor. Enfin il s'attaqua à cette partie sous un soupir de contentement de celui ci.

Mais alors que le blond allait prendre en bouche le sexe du brun, on frappa à la porte, faisant sursauter les deux amants :

"Harry, Malefoy, vous êtes là ? Nous allons partir manger. Il est passé midi, vous voulez venir avec nous ?

Après un coup d'œil à son compagnon, Harry répondit d'une voix plus rauque qu'habituellement : On vous rejoint, partez sans nous. Leur désir était, pour tous les deux, disparu comme neige au soleil.

- Harry ? Ça va ? Tu as une voix bizarre ?

- Je vais bien Hermione, j'arrive. Il avait presque hurlé le dernier mot. Le blond, frustré, avait décidé de donner un coup de langue sur son sexe avant de se lever.

- À tout de suite alors."

Le serpentard se dirigea vers la salle de bain : "Tes amis ont le chic pour arriver au bon moment.

- C'est de ma faute peut-être si ma meilleure amie vient me demander si je veux manger avec elle alors que nous étions en train de faire ce que nous faisions. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir.

- Ce que nous étions en train de faire, ça s'appelle coucher, Potter. Dit les choses telles qu'elles sont. Tu veux venir prendre ta douche en même temps que moi afin que nous soyons prêt plus vite ou tu comptes rester sur le lit toute l'après midi ?"

Le gryffondor n'avoua pas que ça ne le dérangerai pas de passer la journée au lit mais se leva afin de prendre une douche. Douche qui se transforma bien vite en caresses. Les deux adolescents finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé dans la chambre Un sac avec des vêtements à Harry avait été déposé durant la nuit dans la chambre, surement par un elfe de maison.

Quarante minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent ensemble dans la grande salle sous les yeux ébahis de toutes les personnes présentes. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi les deux princes ennemis de Poudlard franchissaient les portes ensemble. Le sortilège de Dumbledore avaient touché un garçon et une fille. Là, ils s'agissaient de deux garçons ça ne pouvaient pas être dû à cela.

Le gryffondor voulut rejoindre ses amis alors que le serpentard se dirigeait vers sa table. Il ne faisait pas attention l'un à l'autre jusqu'à : « POTTER » et « MALEFOY » qui furent hurlé au même moment. Les deux garçons venaient de tomber en arrière, ils venaient d'atteindre leur barrière de dix mètres de séparation. Toute la salle se mit à rire, mais les rires se tassèrent rapidement lorsqu'ils aperçurent les deux regards réfrigérants qui leur étaient destinés. Ils revinrent l'un vers l'autre sous les yeux surpris des étudiants présents et dirent d'une même voix : "On mange à ma table".

Ron et Hermione s'était levés et mirent fin à la discussion en accompagnant Harry à la table des verts et argents, sachant que le représentant de cette maison n'accepterait jamais de manger à une autre table que la sienne.

L'après midi réunit Ron, Hermione, Harry, Drago, Pansy et Blaise dans l'appartement des préfets en chef. Tous firent leurs devoirs. Les gryffondors celui de potion alors que les serpentards s'attaquaient à la Défense contre les forces du Mal. Les deux groupes étaient à chaque extrémité de la pièce.

Le soir, ils mangèrent tous à la tables des verts et argents et rentrèrent au logement des préfets.

À vingt heures, le sort avait été levé. Harry partit en compagnie de Drago chercher ses affaires qu'il avait laissé dans la chambre du garçon. Celui ci referma la porte derrière eux et s'approchât du brun : "Ça te dirais Potter, que l'on passe du bon temps ensemble, toi et moi. Quand tu veux et quand je veux, où l'on veux ? Par contre c'est juste du sexe, aucun sentiments entre nous. Dés que l'un de nous veux arrêter, on arrête."

Malefoy était en train de lui proposer de pouvoir coucher avec lui quand il voulait et cela sans sentiment. C'etait tout ce que Harry cherchait, il avait bien couché avec Dean et Seamus alors qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti plus que de l'amitié et du désir pour eux. Sans sentiment, il serait libre de rester avec ses amis, pas comme lorsqu'il était avec Cho Chang. Et il faut avouer qu'il avait peur de s'attacher aux autres depuis la guerre, depuis qu'il avait perdu Sirius, personne qu'il avait aimé comme un père.

J'accepte," fut la seul réponse du gryffondor avant de quitter la pièce, son sac sous le bras.

.

**Un an plus tard :**

Harry et Drago avaient entretenu une relation uniquement sexuelle entre le quatorze février et le trente juin, date de la remise des diplômes après laquelle ils avaient quittés Poudlard. Ils couchaient ensemble entre une et trois fois par semaine suivant leur désirs et emploi du temps. Ils faisaient que coucher et ne parlaient jamais, chacun regagnait sa chambre pour la nuit. La seul nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble resté celle du treize au quatorze février. Ils avaient testé de nombreuses positions, lieux et produits pimentant l'acte. Seul les amis intimes des jeunes hommes avaient été mis au courant de leur relation. Ils avaient décidés d'un commun accord d'arrêter leur liaison à leur sortie du collège.

.

Ils avaient tous les deux fréquenté différents bars gays sans jamais se croiser et couchaient de temps en temps avec des personnes pour une nuit. Leurs rapports étaient fades car il n'y avait plus la peur de se faire repérer et les piments de l'acte, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient vécu auparavant.

.

Vers le début Août, ils se rencontrèrent dans un boîte homosexuelle. Ils discutèrent un peu et Harry apprit que Drago recherchait un appartement pour suivre sa formation de médicomage. Harry lui entamait celle d'auror avec Ron. Hermione faisait médicomagie. Ron et Hermione avaient trouvé un petit logement afin de s'installer ensemble et Harry en avait un pour lui tout seul, un étage plus haut que ses amis. Il proposa donc à l'ancien serpentard de venir habiter avec lui et de reprendre leur relation. Ce que le blond accepta. Ils emménagèrent seulement à la rentrée scolaire.

.

Depuis Septembre, ils vivaient donc en collocation. Ils se parlaient et en avaient appris plus l'un sur l'autre en sept mois qu'en sept ans. Ils n'avaient que l'autre comme partenaire sexuel. Ils avaient appris à s'appeler par leur prénom.

En ce quatorze février, Harry et Drago étaient enlacés dans la chambre du premier. Celui ci avait sa tête sur le ventre de l'autre, ils venaient de coucher ensemble et il se mit à parler : Drago.

- Hum, fut la seule réponse que le blond eut le courage de formuler.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas réussi à tenir ma promesse.

- Quelle promesse ? Le blond sembla se réveiller, tout de suite plus intéressé d'avoir une confidence.

- Il y a un an, tu as dis que nous pouvions commencer une relation mais celle ci avait comme condition principale que c'était juste du sexe, sans sentiment, expliqua Harry.

- C'est bien ce que nous avions convenu, se souvint-il.

- En faite, je pense que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, avoua péniblement le brun.

- Quoi ? Se releva brusquement Drago.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas voulu ça. Je sais qu'entre nous ça devait rester que du sexe, mais depuis que nous sommes colocataire, j'ai vraiment appris à te connaître. Je suis passer au dessus de cette façade que tu montrais à tous à Poudlard.

- Harry,

- Je ne t'obligerais pas à rester vivre ici si tu ne le souhaites pas. Tu peux partir quand tu veux."

Voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à faire taire son compagnon, il utilisa la seul méthode susceptible de fonctionner : il l'embrassa, mais ce baiser avait quelques chose en plus que d'habitude. Peut être parce que Harry venait d'avouer à Drago qu'il l'aimait. Celui ci vit que le brun s'était calmé :

"Je crois que moi aussi, je n'ai pas respecté une promesse : je t'aime aussi." Harry n'en croyais pas ses oreilles : Drago venait lui dire qu'il partageait ses sentiments, lui qui s'était attendu à un rejet, à voir du mépris dans les yeux orageux, là il n'y voyait que de l'amour. Il embrassa la personne qui pouvait maintenant considérer comme son petit ami.

Ils devraient penser à remercier Dumbledore pour ses idée loufoques et la Saint Valentin.

* * *

Et voilà, ce petit OS est fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plus.

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en cliquant sur review.


End file.
